


aquarius.

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlock, mermaidlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на берегу моря Джон находит, то, о существовании чего слагают легенды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aquarius.

_На русалке горит ожерелье,  
И рубины греховно-красны,  
Это странно-печальные сны  
Мирового, больного похмелья.  
На русалке горит ожерелье,  
И рубины греховно-красны.  
У русалки мерцающий взгляд,  
Умирающий взгляд полуночи,  
Он блестит, то длинней, то короче,  
Когда ветры морские кричат.  
У русалки чарующий взгляд,  
У русалки печальные очи.  
Я люблю ее, деву-ундину,  
Озаренную тайной ночной,  
Я люблю ее взгляд зоревой  
И горящие негой рубины...  
Потому что я сам из пучины,  
Из бездонной пучины морской.  
Н. Гумилев_

Иногда Джону хотелось утопиться.   
Такое желание посещало его почти всякий раз, после беседы с отцом или сестрой. Оба родственника любили поучить его жизни с высоты своего опыта, статуса и возраста, и так, как их взгляды на жизнь были прямо противоположными, после всякого подобного разговора у Джона трещала голова. И если отца еще можно было как-то миновать, то вездесущая сестра настигала его всюду.  
\- Да что ты киснешь? – от принцессы несло алкоголем.- Мужик ты или не мужик?  
Джон соглашался со всем. Спорить с сестрой было бесполезно. В упорстве Гарриет могла дать фору любому из баранов.   
Гарри, как её называли в семье, прославилась, если не сказать, ославилась на все северные королевства тем, что в десятилетнем возрасте отказалась носить одежду, подобающую её статусу. Царственная девочка ночью обрезала пшеничные волосы, в ту пору доходившие ей до коленок и объявила, что хочет быть принцем.  
Родители закрыли на это глаза, решив, что спустя пару лет эта дурь из её головы выйдет, но и к семнадцати годам, когда к столице потянулись послы с предложениями заключения династического брака, впихнуть строптивицу в платье было невозможно.  
Основное веселье началось, когда очередной посол, размотав длиннющий пергамент, окинул взглядом присутствующих и спросил:  
\- А где принцесса?  
В тот раз Гарри, звеня шпорами, надвинулась на несчастного и зло хохоча, сказала:  
\- Я! Я принцесса! Что, не похожа?  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям, женихов не убавилось, даже стало больше. Гарриет Смелая, как её прозвали, привлекала к себе внимание, иметь её портрет в доме стало знаком хорошего тона. В старшей дочери короля народ видел будущую королеву.  
А когда ей исполнилось двадцать, очередные сваты вручили ей портрет… девушки. Принцесса Клара – сама чистота и невинность, огромные карие глаза и пепельные волосы вызвали у Гарриет сначала удивление, а затем улыбку, подобную которой раньше не видел никто.  
\- Женюсь! – сказала Гарри, и воспротивиться ей не посмели ни отец, ни мать, ни святая церковь.   
Джон же, в противоположность сестре был мягок характером, добр душой и абсолютно не жаден к власти. Он умел командовать армией, разрешать государственные проблемы, но решения его были намного более человечны, чем следовало. В каждом просителе он видел живого человека, доброго и честного, даже если это был убийца.  
\- Джон, ты будущий король, а не прачка, - хмурился отец. Джон опускал голову, послушно слушая упреки.   
Будущим королем он себя не чувствовал. Если бы у него был выбор – он стал бы лекарем. Слишком уж много в его королевстве больных и хилых. Должен же кто-то помочь им. У короля слишком много забот, чтобы обращать внимание на каждого из них. Королю надо видеть державу, как единый организм.   
Джон так не мог.   
По закону корона должна была перейти к нему, все придворные время от времени напоминали ему об этом, но принц чудесно понимал, что так выгоднее будет только им.  
Гарри не мог управлять даже первый советник.  
А первый советник – Майкрофт Холмс – мог управиться, пожалуй, даже с драконом. Без меча, одними разговорами. Говорить он умел настолько убедительно, что люди начинали верить в абсолютную чушь, если о ней говорил первый советник.   
Порой Джону хотелось утопиться.   
Два месяца в летней резиденции навевали на него тоску. Белый замок, выстроенный почти у самого моря, казался ему мраморным гробом. Но если в гробу ты лежишь сам, и хотя бы там никто там тебе никто не мешает, то здесь найти уединенный угол было невозможно – всюду были слуги или стражники.   
\- Мой принц чем-то расстроен? – Первый советник поклонился.  
\- Есть немного, - Джон невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Вам стоит прогуляться к морю. Шум волн помогает собраться с мыслями.  
\- Наверное, так и есть.  
***   
Дорога к морю проходила сквозь село, которое ютилось возле замка. В ту пору, когда строилась резиденция, море подходило впритык к скале, но потом почему-то отступило, освободив больше километра суши. На появившейся из воды земле обосновалось людское поселение, которое, благодаря близости замка и денежных вливаний со стороны королевской семьи, разрослось, и вскоре стало довольно зажиточным.  
Джон прошелся по дороге, которая вела к морю. Море звалось Ледяным, хотя так его называли чаще те, кто жил много севернее. В его родных краях его именовали Лазурным и это имя подходило ему более чем идеально.  
Вода в нем была удивительного, зеленоватого оттенка, прозрачная у берегов, и темная на глубине. На горизонте видны были корабли, что шли под белыми парусами.   
Временами Джону хотелось утопиться.   
Кануть в воду, открыть глаза и погружаться на дно, разглядывая диковинных рыб и выпуская из легких воздух. А потом испустить дух и быть навеки упокоенным среди рифов.  
Принцу часто снилось, что он тонет. В его снах не было паники, только покой, вселенский, абсолютный покой.  
Вода омывала мыски сапог. Идти по самой кромке прибоя, немного погружаясь в песок, было приятно. Волны приносили с собой мелкие ракушки и мелких креветок, еще совсем бесцветных. Они пытались как можно скорее закопаться в мокрый песок.   
Изогнутой лентой вдоль пляжа шла линия гальки. Округлые камушки, которые за года вода избавила от всех углов, выглядели глазами диковинных животных.  
«Может и меня вода обточит».  
Метрах в ста от Джона шумела толпа мальчишек. Наверное, на берег выбросило большую рыбину, впрочем, вряд ли рыбина удивила бы детей рыбаков.  
\- Оно живое? – донеслось до принца.  
Оно?  
Джон поспешил к галдящей толпе. Сорванцы не сразу его заметили, а когда и заметили, то не особо испугались.  
На песке лежал человек.  
«Утопленник» подумал Джон, но тут же осекся.  
Схлынувшая волна обнажила огромный рыбий хвост, покрытый синей чешуей, который заменял существу ноги. Такая же чешуя местами украшала его плечи и кисти рук. На руках чуть выше локтей и в районе шеи вдоль позвонка красовались плавники.  
\- Дядя, что это? – спросил один из мальчишек.  
\- Русалка. Русал. Тритон, - Джон присел возле существа и перевернул его на спину.  
Это был парень. Бледный, с короткими черными волосами, что облепили голову,с неидеальным, но каким-то очень запоминающимся лицом. Принц взял в руку его запястье.  
\- Он жив. – Джон резко встал. - Золотой тому, кто найдет большой кусок ткани.  
2.

За свою жизнь Джон прочитал много медицинских трактатов, но ни в одном из них не было ничего о том, как лечить выброшенных на берег тритонов и насколько опасно это может быть. О выброшенной на берег живой рыбе мнение всех авторов было однозначно – её было принято чистить и готовить. Жарить на растительном масле и подавать с луком и картошкой. Украшать укропом и петрушкой. От одной мысли, что тритона можно съесть, Джона начинало тошнить.  
Неизвестно, каким чудом он смог пронести его в свои покои и уложить в мраморную ванную. Вылив в резервуар несколько ведер морской воды, принц задумался.  
Надо было что-то делать. Если бы он оставил тритона на берегу, того либо замучили мальчишки, либо бы заклевали чайки. Или вороны. Наверное, морское чудище настолько ослабло, что не могло выплыть обратно на глубину.   
С другой стороны, что Джон мог сделать? Неизвестно, еще какой скандал начнется, когда про его находку прознают во дворце. Слуги, вездесущие слуги, донесут сестре. И отцу. Мать будет заламывать руки, отец будет качать головой, а сестра громко и обидно засмеется и скажет:  
\- Ты что, как маленький, всякую гадость в дом тащишь?  
Гадостью тритона принц не считал. Верхнюю, человеческую часть существа он считал очень даже симпатичной, если бы это был человек, все дворцовые девки за ним бы вздыхали. А хвост… хвост, кстати, смотрелся удивительно гармонично, словно так и надо.   
Джон обошел ванную, рассматривая широкий плавник, расширяющийся к концам. Кое-где он был надорван, словно довольно крупная рыба вцепилась в него зубами. Впрочем, мало ли что водится в море.  
\- Папа, а куда девался дядя Артур?  
\- Он уплыл, Джонни. Далеко уплыл.  
\- А когда вернется.  
\- Не скоро. Очень не скоро.   
\- Папа, а почему мама плачет? Папа? Дядя Артур умер?  
\- Да… да сынок.  
\- Это из-за морского чудовища?  
\- Из-за него.  
С той поры Джон часто мечтал увидеть морское чудовище, может, даже сразиться с ним. С кракеном или левиафаном. Отомстить за все суда, которые пошли на дно по вине этих тварей. За все щепки, что прибивало к берегу, за всех, кто не вернулся из плавания.   
И вот, судьба подкинула ему тритона, но на него у Джона не подымалась рука.   
Повздыхав, принц принялся искать вату и настойку календулы. На тритоне он заметил несколько порезов, скорее всего от ракушек, которые стоило бы обеззаразить.   
Кровь у существа была красная, вполне человеческая. Принц ждал, что она будет зеленая или синяя, но… впрочем, трактатов о физиологии русалок и тритонов еще никто не писал. И вряд ли кто напишет.   
Смочив ватку в настойке, Джон коснулся ею царапины на шее и тут же, взвыв, осел на пол. Лицо обожгло болью, кровь моментально залила глаза. Закрыв пострадавшую физиономию руками, принц перешел на шипение. Удар был не рукой, а ногтями, очень острыми. Нос не сломан, челюсть цела, но кожу рассекло, словно четырьмя ножами.  
\- Больно же! – Джон посмотрел на свои измазанные кровью руки.  
Тритон моргнул и опустил занесенную руку. Подтянувшись на руках, он перекинул неуклюжий на суше хвост и оказался на полу рядом с принцем.   
\- Чего тебе?  
Существо, вытянуло шею, принюхиваясь. Он был настолько близко к Джону, что тот мог рассмотреть каждую крошечную чешуйку на его висках. Ноздри тритона раздувались, втягивая запах его крови.  
А затем чудовище открыло рот.  
Зубы у него были треугольные и очень острые, со странным голубоватым оттенком, от чего они казались прозрачными. Тритон подался вперед, почти задел носом нос Джона. Принц в ужасе закрыл глаза.  
Язык тритона был странно горячим. Порезы щипало, когда существо слизывало с них кровь, жадно собирая всю, до капли. Джон стоически терпел. Казалось, рыбочеловек сейчас заворчит по кошачьи от удовольствия.   
Впрочем, это могло значить то, что это раса каннибалов. И если крови ему будет мало, то он возьмется добывать еще, распоров когтями Джону шею.  
\- Что ты…?  
Тритон издал странный, горловой звук, который мог значить всё что угодно.  
\- Я не понимаю, - Джон покачал головой.  
Тритон нахмурился и слизнул со щеки принца остаток крови. Затем зевнул, сверкнув зубами, и посмотрел на парня другим, то ли сытым, то ли пьяным взглядом. Глаза у него были голубые.  
\- Шерорлоооо, - протянул тритон.  
\- Что? – Джон встрепенулся.  
\- Шерлоооо, - видно, человеческие слова давались ему сложно.   
\- Шерлок?   
Существо кивнуло.  
\- Тебя так зовут?  
Тритон кивнул.  
\- Что ж… Шерлок. Ты меня понимаешь и это хорошо. Может тебя… обратно в ванную? – Джон не был уверен, что тритон знает, что такое ванная, но тот кивнул. – Сейчас…  
С тяжелым плеском Шерлок снова оказался в воде, повел хвостом, погружая его в воду, и, похоже, собрался спать.  
\- Я… я пойду. Ты кричи, если что-то надо, - Джон, пятясь, вышел из комнаты.  
Ему срочно надо было всё обдумать.  
3.

Вскоре Джон пожалел о своем напутствии. В половине шестого утра из ванной донесся недовольный, полный негодования, вопль. Только что проснувшийся Шерлок лежал в ванной, примостив голову на бортик. Взгляд у тритона был хитрый.   
Всю ночь принц просидел над бумагами, исследуя все труды, в которых хоть косвенно упоминалось о морских жителях, по крупицам собирая информацию и гипотезы, вымывая их, словно золотой песок из тонн шелухи. 

Русалка, коя есть чудище богопротивное, выглядит, аки девица облику срамного с хвостом рыбьим вместо ног ейных. 

Раз в месяц выходят русалки на берег и устраивают игрища богомерзкие, танцуют танцы ужасные, и ежели увидит их забавы честный человек, поймают оного и защекочут вусмерть.

Русалками становятся дети некрещеные, утопшие аль утопленные, девицы перед выданьем, або всякий, у кого есть резон оставаться в облике чудища, ако мстители, убиенные аль им подобные.

Тексты были невнятные, неточные и написанные языком, который так любили писцы в обителях, то есть трудночитаемый и совсем уж плохо понимаемый. Попавшийся Джону тритон девицей не был, хвост не отбрасывал и щекотать его не пытался.  
Шерлоку на его труды, похоже, было плевать. Он оскалил зубы и указал пальцем себе на рот, как бы намекая, что его, такого хорошего, надо бы и покормить.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- А что едят такие, как ты?  
Тритон издал неразборчивую трель.  
\- Рыбу?  
Кивок.  
\- Сырую?  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- Понял, больше глупых вопросов не задаю.  
На кухне из рыбы обнаружился только огромных размеров лосось, уже почищенный и натертый специями. Похоже, его собирались фаршировать. Джон не был уверен, как Шерлок отреагирует на перец, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Шерлок отреагировал на перец более, чем позитивно – выхватил у принца из рук рыбину и принялся её разделывать с помощью своих острых когтей.   
Джон принялся мерить комнату шагами, озвучивая то, до чего додумался за ночь.  
\- Говоришь ты плохо, человечески слова даются тебе с большим трудом, но при этом имя у тебя вполне человеческое. Родной язык у тебя гортанный, впрочем, почему бы и нет.  
Вместе с тем, ты отлично меня понимаешь, знаешь, что такое ванная и не пугаешься вещей, которые морскому жителю увидеть негде. Вопрос – почему?  
Шерлок в ответ меланхолично жевал кусок мяса со спины рыбины.  
\- Кровь у тебя вполне человеческая по цвету, но температура тела немного ниже обычной. Судя по всему, хребет не заканчивается копчиковой костью, а переходит в хвост и обеспечивает его подвижность. Вот бы тебя препарировать да посмотреть…  
В голову Джону полетел полуобглоданный скелет.  
\- Всё-всё, молчу.  
Шерлок фыркнул и недовольно ударил хвостом по воде. В Джона полетели брызги.  
\- Никто тебя не будет препарировать, - принц сел на белую табуретку, что стояла рядом с шкафчиком, в котором лежали полотенца. – Я же не Гарри.  
Тритон вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Это моя сестра. Старшая. Она хорошая, но немного кровожадная. Управляется с мечом намного лучше, чем я. Наверное, я отрекусь о власти и оставлю её королевой. Буду вечным кронпринцем. Меня эта роль вполне устраивает. Выучусь на лекаря и пойду в народ. Так с меня будет намного больше пользы.  
Шерлок молчал.  
\- Знаешь… когда мне было семь, была война. Так получилось, что я попал в самую гущу сражения. Потерялся. И набрел на палатку, в которой работали медики. Всюду кровь, крики, люди убивают друг друга, а они работают. Падают от усталости, вони, отсутствия свежего воздуха, но работают. Режут, шьют, перевязывают. Мили бинтов, эфир, пилы, которыми ампутируют части тела. Щипцы, загнутые иглы. Пот катится по лицу, всё в крови и… и это не имеет никакого значения. Есть только человек на операционном столе. Только он до того момента, пока его соберут до кучи. Мне потом долго еще снилось всё это… Но я решил для себя, что это более достойно, чем быть королем.   
Тритон смотрел на Джона, и принцу казалось, что в глазах морского создания что- то изменилось.  
***   
\- Ох, Джонни, вот ты где. А то и не видно тебя со вчерашнего дня. Где ты пропадал? – Королева щипчиками взяла с тарелки пирожное.   
\- Читал… - Джон пригладил волосы. Вид у него до сих пор был растрепанный. – Нашел… несколько интересных… трудов… по биологии.  
\- Братец мечтал о прекрасной принцессе всю ночь, - Гарриет громко и обидно засмеялась.  
\- Гарри, - тихо произнесла королева. Принцессу как обрезало. – И всё же, ты мог бы прийти к ужину. Присутствовал лорд Ферстон.  
\- Я… я исправлюсь, - Джон попытался укрыть горящие щеки за чашкой с чаем.  
\- Ну, конечно же, бумажки интересней, - снова вставила свою монету Гарри.  
\- На самом деле… - начала было королева.  
Её прервала служанка, ворвавшаяся в зал.  
\- Там! – крикнула смертельно бледная девушка и свалилась в обморок.  
Джон закрыл лицо руками.  
Он знал, что «там».  
4.

Первым поднялся первый советник.  
\- Если позволите, я посмотрю, что там произошло, - Холмс кивнул королеве и направился к двери.   
Джон выждал, пока за ним закроется дверь и вскочил.  
\- Как я мог забыть! – принц выпутался из скатерти и бросился за Майкрофтом.  
Советник уверенно шел в сторону его комнаты, хотя служанка не уточнила, где это - «там».   
\- Советник! Советник! – Джон догнал Холмса. – Почему вы идете к моим покоям?   
\- Я знаю, кто из прислуги, к какой комнате приставлен. Не думаю, что что-то случилось в кладовой с метлами. Остаются ваши покои. Так что хорошо, что вы пошли со мной.  
\- Не надо… там все хорошо!  
\- Мне нужно доложить об этом королеве, а я предпочитаю знать о том, что я говорю.   
Джон почувствовал, как бешено бьется его сердце, того и смотри, проломит грудную клетку. Если Майкрофт увидит тритона… ой что будет…  
\- Не надо… - но советник уже вошел в его покои, окинул убранную спальню пристальным взглядом и открыл дверь в ванную. – Я всё… объясню…  
Принц протиснулся в комнату вслед за Холмсом и замер, втянув голову в плечи, ожидая всего, чего угодно, вплоть до угроз отлучения от королевской семьи и изгнания из страны.  
\- Не может быть… - вполголоса сказал Майкрофт.  
Шерлок, до этого пристально изучавший потолок, повернулся на голос.  
Джон ждал, что тритон начнет паниковать, окрысится или испугается, но… такого он не ждал.  
Глаза Шерлока округлились, брови поднялись, а рот открылся в удивленной гримасе. Тритон резко подался вперед, переваливаясь через борт ванной, упал на пол, расплескав воду и подтягиваясь с помощью рук, пополз к Холмсу.  
\- Мааааайрооооо…  
В голосе его было все что угодно – мольба, сожаление, надежда. Так зовут человека, которого не ждали увидеть.  
\- Маааррррооо… - Шерлок открывал рот, пытаясь выговорить сложное имя, всё ближе и ближе подбираясь к советнику. – Рррррааааа…  
\- Не может быть, - повторил Майкрофт, развернулся и быстро вышел.  
\- Маааааааааарроооооооффт! – отчаянно закричал Шерлок, но это не заставило того вернуться. – Рррраа… - тритон упал на пол.  
\- Шерлок? – Джон опустился рядом с ним.   
\- Мааа… - простонал тритон и громко всхлипнул. По бледным щекам потекли горячие слезы. – Аааа… - он громко завыл, и вой его был полон боли.   
\- Шерлок… - принц обнял рыдающего рыбочеловека. – Ну… не плачь. Не надо… все хорошо, - Джон прижал его к себе, рассеянно гладя смоляные кудри. – Шерлок…  
Тритон не унимался, подвывая на низких нотах, а слезы все катились и катились из глаз. Никого более несчастного Джон в жизни не видел. Шерлок цеплялся за его рубашку, вспарывая острыми ногтями ткань и оставляя на коже кровавые полосы.  
\- Ну… успокойся, - принц вспомнил, как его в детстве утешала мама, когда он в очередной раз сбивал коленку и коснулся губами щеки тритона. – Тише…  
Этот своеобразный поцелуй внезапно возымел успех. Шерлок замер, удивленно уставившись на принца. Джон уже было решил, что тот его сейчас убьет по своим, русалочьим причинам, но тот только подался вперед, повторяя его жест. Губы тритона были холодные, но обожгли щеку принца похлеще каленого железа.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, Шерлок, - принц улыбнулся. – Обещаю.  
5.

\- Я требую объяснений!  
Первый советник стоял у потухшего камина, сцепив руки за спиной, прямой и безжизненный, как памятник. Лицо его ничего не выражало и это невероятно злило Джона. Он ждал от Холмса какой-то другой реакции, если учесть сцену, которая разыгралась не далее, чем час назад. Шерлок уснул в объятьях принца и Джон с большой осторожностью переложил его в ванную и только после этого рискнул пойти узнавать у Майкрофта причины того, свидетелем чего стал.  
\- Я требую объяснений! - повторил принц.  
\- Что вы хотите услышать, Ваше Высочество?   
\- Он ведь узнал вас! Узнал, не пытайтесь отрицать!  
\- Когда я в последний раз видел… Шерлока, - имя далось советнику с трудом. – Ему было четыре, у него были ноги и он был моим младшим братом.  
\- Что? – Джон опешил. Ему вспомнилось невнятное русалочье «Рррраааа…..».   
\- Он утонул. Пробрался на корабль, слишком высунулся за борт и упал в воду. Его… так и не нашли, хотя с десяток матросов искало. Там было слишком глубоко. Он погиб из-за собственного любопытства. Если бы кто-то знал, что на борту ребенок, этого бы не случилось.   
\- Но ведь… он ваш брат! Все еще!  
\- Мой брат утонул почти двадцать лет назад, мой принц. То, что сейчас находится в ванной, чем бы оно ни было, никак не может быть им. И что бы это ни было, место ему в море. Я надеюсь, вы это понимаете. Я считаю, что разумным будет завтра же вывезти его к Сизой впадине и отпустить. Если все сделать без лишнего шуму, ваши родители не узнают об этом. Я надеюсь, вы примете правильно решение.  
Джон опустил голову. В словах советника звучал металл и беспристрастная логика. Он был прав. Впрочем, он всегда был прав.  
\- Вы могли бы поговорить с ним.  
Майкрофт качнул головой.  
\- Я уже хоронил его раз. Второго я не выдержу.   
***  
\- Завтра ты будешь в море, - сказал Джон тритону. – Тебя, наверное, там ждут.   
Шерлок лежал, примостив подбородок на сложенных на бортике ванной руках. На его пальцах больше не было крови. Джону казалось, что тот не смыл её, а тщательно слизал.  
\- Прости Майкрофта. Он думал, что уже никогда не увидит тебя. Его можно понять.  
Шерлок искривил рот в обиженной гримасе.  
\- Впрочем… он прав. Тебе не место здесь. В море тебе будет лучше, - Джон не знал, кого убеждает – тритона или себя. – Не думаю, что ты согласился бы всю жизнь проторчать в ванне, пусть даже и королевской.  
Тритон прикрыл глаза.  
Принц вздохнул. Он уже с полчаса сидел на холодном кафеле, прислонившись боком к ванной. Уходить не хотелось. За то короткое время, что он знал тритона, Джон успел привязаться к нему. Хотелось оставить его себе, наблюдать за ним, вести односторонние разговоры. Это желание было столь сильным, что принц пугался своему эгоизму. Он не имел права распоряжаться судьбой Шерлока. В конце-концов, тот даже не его подданный.  
\- Мне жаль, что ты тогда утонул. Я бы хотел знать тебя человеком. Впрочем, я рад знать тебя и таким.  
А что теперь? Пожалуй, принц будет уходить в море с надеждой на то, что из воды покажется знакомое лицо.  
Как это бредово.   
\- Оооон… Дыыооооон… - протянул тритон, смешно раскрывая рот и демонстрируя треугольные зубы.  
\- Что? – принц поднял голову.  
Когтистая рука коснулась его волос. Очень осторожно, чтобы не поранить. Шершавые пальцы прошлись по щеке, коготь чуть задел нижнюю губу и на ней выступила кровь. Шерлок подался вперед, чтобы слизать её.  
\- Прости, Шерлок, - Джон отвернулся. – Я… прости.  
Он ушел.   
***  
Погода, словно насмехаясь над ним, была просто прекрасная, действительно летняя. Ни одного облачка на небе, теплый западный ветер и легкий шторм, украсивший лазурные воды гребешками белой пены.   
Корабль вышел в море ровно в одиннадцать утра. Через час они были уже у Сизой впадины - самого глубокого места в радиусе ста узлов.   
Джон стоял на палубе и пытался не думать, что где-то там, закрытый в огромную бочку с водой находится Шерлок. Он пытался избавиться от горького ощущения, сковавшего сердце и душу. От того, чтобы вернуться назад, его удерживал только первый советник, тоже направившийся на «морскую прогулку с принцем», как он сказал его родителям.   
Бочку вынесли на палубу. Матросы вполголоса возмущались, почему нельзя было её катить. Два удара топора вскрыли крышку. Джон задержал дыхание.  
Резервуар опрокинули на бок, Шерлок выскользнул из него и огромной рыбиной ухнул вниз. Громкий всплеск оповестил о том, что он вернулся домой, в родную среду.  
На негнущихся ногах Джон подошел к борту. Из воды на него смотрел Шерлок. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо, очертили острые скулы. Тритон кинул на него взгляд и исчез в глубине.   
Принц вздохнул. Что теперь? Он вернется домой, выслушает издевательства сестры и поучения матери. Новость о его находке уже наверняка дошла до них. А потом… А потом.

Русалками становятся дети некрещеные, утопшие аль утопленные, девицы перед выданьем, або всякий, у кого есть резон оставаться в облике чудища, ако мстители, убиенные аль им подобные.

Вода приняла его как родного – обняла, обволокла. Он ударился спиной, но погружаясь, видел солнце. Где-то там, далеко, в другой синеве. Его лучи проходили сквозь воду, вспыхивая золотыми пятнами. Где-то там.  
Было не страшно. Воздух тонкой струйкой пузырьков уходил из легких. Ноги и руки казались ватными. Он умел плавать, но не хотел.   
А потом его подхватили. Неожиданно сильные руки прижали его к себе, обнимая, а жадный острозубый рот впился в его губы, отбирая остатки воздуха.  
Умирая, Джон видел синие, словно небо, глаза тритона.  
Послесловие.

Королева, сильно постаревшая в черном платье и кружевной вуали, покрывающей волосы, стояла у окна, сжимая в руках платок. Плакать у нее уже не было сил.  
Гарриэт не плакала, только ходила чернее тучи и кричала на придворных. Многие из них были расстроены. Теперь принцесса осталась единственной кандидаткой на трон и их планы пошли прахом.  
\- Его видели, ваше величество.   
\- Где?   
\- У Южной бухты.  
\- Вместе… с ним?   
Первый советник кивнул.  
\- Именно.  
\- Тебе сказали что-то еще?  
\- Да. – Майкрофт выдержал паузу. - Похоже, он счастлив.


End file.
